The Dark Light- Chapter 22
Crescendo P.O.V "A secret lab in some isolated place. Great." Lucian muttered. "Any idea how we can get there?" The blonde girl, Mary Joyce, asked. "No idea." I said. We were walking out of the the Tulsa House of Night when we were stopped by some fledglings. The guy at the front, probably their leader, pointed his chin at Allison, Vega and Mary. "Their demigods aren't they?" I saw Allison reaching into her pocket, I knew when she took out her hand, there was going to be a weapon in it. "Yes they are." "Then your siding if the enemy." He said, and the group behind him moved. "Stop!" My voice boomed loud and clear. The group of fledglings flinched, even everyone behind him flinched, even I, flinched. I spoke with a goddess-given voice, as if Nyx was talking through me. I raised my hand, showing the marks on it. "I am Nyx's warrior, she has marked me as her own. What I decide is the goddess's will, do you really want to go away from Nyx's will?" The fledglings stepped back, some actually seperate themselves from the others, making a pathway where we can walk. I walked through them, followed by the gang. Vega whistled. "That was some show sword-boy." "I do my best to please." Then I stopped suddenly, I realised again we had no idea where to go. "We have nowhere to go, and no idea where to go." "Yeah well, we can try shadow-travelling again." Allison suggested. "No I gotta think this through." I looked at the "gang". "How about you guys go ahead first, I'll call you once I know where to go." I saw some reluctant nods, and a worried look from Rachel, but they walked away, probably going to explore. I walked back to the House of Night, luckily those fledgling weren't there anymore. I walked upstairs, my destination in mind. I reached the door, I knocked on it. "Come in." Nox's voice came from behind the door. I walked in. "Merry meet priestess." Nox raised an eyebrow at me. "Merry meet. What brings you here again?" "Well priestess, there's the problem of me not knowing exactly where the Kayla is." "Ah yes. Unfortunately, I also do not know that. So I am not much help to you." The high Priestess said. "I had a feeling you wouldn't, so I was thinking maybe you could help me in another way." Nox raised an eyebrow again. "I'll help you as long as it is in my power." "Well I need a circle, you can call on the power of the five elements right?" ---- "Air come into the circle!" Nox lit the candle. She did the same for the other elements, fire, then water, then earth. Finally she came to the center of the circle, where I was standing. "Spirit come into the circle." She said and lit the candle. The circle was complete, Nox looked at me and gave me a look that said, it's all you now. ''I nodded at her, I closed my eyes, I said a silent prayer to Nyx. ''Nyx you have always guided me. And I have never always ask for something in return when I do my duties.''The marks on my hand burned. ''So I'm asking you know, please help me find Kayla. She's in trouble, you marked her. And....I love her. Suddenly my vision shifted, I saw the village and tha lab. Then I saw Kayla. Her green hair was dirty and her eyes that changed colours, had a feral look to them. She was on the bed, due to the pillow her head was on was moist, she had been crying. "Kayla.." I whispered. She looked up, reacting to my voice. "Christopher? Christopher!" "Kayla!" I exclaimed. "Christopher, where are you?!" Then she froze. "No don't leave me again!" Then his face appeared infront of me, Jason..no..Joshua. "Get out!" He exclaimed. I was brought back to reality, the candle representing spirit flew out of my hand, the fire extinguished. The other fire on the candles died as well. The marks on my hand burned hotter than ever. "Cresendo!" Nox came to my side. "I'm okay." I groaned. The high prietess looked at me, her eyes asked one question did you find her? I nodded. "I found her." The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page